1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method and device for outputting an output image to be output by an output device to another output device for checking or confirmation of the output image.
2. Prior Art
In general, in an output device of this kind, such as a display device (various types of displays or the like) and a printing device (various types of printers), a gray tone of each pixel of a monochrome (e.g. black and white) image is represented by a gradation value of the pixel. More specifically, a gray tone of each pixel is represented as a gradation value, based on image data (monochrome image data) representative of the monochrome image, and the pixel is output (displayed or printed) in a density corresponding to the gradation value, whereby the monochrome image is output.
On the other hand, the color of each pixel of a color image is represented by gradation values of respective basic colors for use in composing various colors. For the color of each pixel of a display image, for instance, three colors R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are defined as the basic colors, while for the color of each pixel of a print image, three primary colors C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow), and a color K (black) which is a mixture of the three primary colors C, M, and Y are defined as the basic colors. The color of each pixel of the color image is decomposed into gradation values indicative of respective gradation levels of the basic colors, based on image data (color image data) representative of the color image, and then, each pixel is output in a density corresponding to the gradation value on a basic color-by-basic color basis. As a result, the colors of the pixels of the color image are expressed by a so-called additive or subtractive color mixing process, and the color image formed of the colors is output.
A user sometimes wants to check e.g. an image (data) prepared for being output by an output device other than his own output device, by outputting the image by using his own output device. In such a case, if the output device other than his is of a type devised exclusively for handling monochrome images, and his own output device is of a type which is capable of handling color images, i.e. if the user wants to check a monochrome image data prepared for being output by the former device, by using the latter, there occurs no problem, because the latter can handle the monochrome image by decomposing its color into gradation values of the basic colors. However, if the user wants to check a color image represented by color image data, by using a device which can only handle monochrome images, it is required to represent each color of the color image only by a gradation value indicative of a gray tone of a monochrome unicolor corresponding to the color of the color image. More specifically, each color of the color image, which is decomposed into gradation values indicative of respective gradation levels of the basic colors for representation by the basic colors, is required to be represented only by a gradation value indicative of a gray tone of a monochrome unicolor.
A similar case occurs to a single identical image processing device e.g. when a user who uses an image processing device including a printing device capable of printing color images and a display device capable of displaying only monochrome images wants to check an image prepared (as a print image) for printing, by displaying the image before the printing. Especially when a plurality of candidates for a print image are registered, and the user wants to select and print a desired one of the registered images, he would like to check, by displaying an image to be printed before execution of the printing, whether or not the image is the desired one, because if an image other than the desired image is printed, not only time and labor spent on the printing but also a printing object material used for the printing come to nothing. Further, there is a case in which a result of printing to be effected on a printing object material (i.e. a layout of a print image, etc.) is desired to be checked in advance on the display, so as to avoid the waste mentioned above. Particularly, when a plurality of print images of different kinds are to be printed simultaneously, it is required to display the print images such that they can be discriminated from each other, so as to check the layout of the print image.
In these cases, however, if a print image formed of a plurality of colors is output as a monochrome image without further processing, and if the monochromes output in representation of the plurality of colors have the same gradation level, the boundaries dividing between the image elements which are originally distinguished from each other by the colors cannot be discerned, and hence the output image itself cannot be identified. Although the problem described in the above examples occurs when a color image is output as a monochrome image, the user suffers from the same problem when a monochrome image having multiple gradation values is output as a monochrome image having a smaller number or limited range of gradation values. More specifically, if a monochrome image having multiple gradation values is output in a manner adapted to the smaller number or limited range of gradation values without further processing, one or more boundaries dividing between a plurality of image elements which are originally distinguished by gray tones thereof can become unable to be discerned, which makes it impossible to identify the output image.
It is a first object of the invention to provide an image processing method and device which makes it possible to easily confirm that an image to be output by a first image-outputting device capable of outputting synthesized images each synthesized from a plurality of image elements such that the synthesized images are recognizable, by using a second image-outputting device capable of outputting the image elements such that they are recognizable only when each of them is output separately.
It is a second object of the invention to provide an image-forming method which makes it possible to easily check on whether a synthesized image to be output by a first image-outputting device capable of outputting synthesized images each synthesized from a plurality of image elements such that the synthesized images are recognizable is a desired image, by using a second image-outputting device capable of outputting the image elements such that they are recognizable only when each of them is output separately, without accompanying extra processing time or an increase in the capacity of memory only for checking on the synthesized image.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of processing an image to be processed by an image processing device having a first image-outputting device that is capable of outputting synthesized images such that the synthesized images are recognizable, each of the synthesized images being synthesized from image elements, and a second image-outputting device that is capable of outputting any of the image elements such that the any of the image elements is recognizable only when the second image-outputting device outputs the any of the image elements separately.
The method according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
storing the image elements of the each of the synthesized images, in a non-synthesized state, with a predetermined one of the image elements being set to a representative image element that symbolizes a corresponding one of the synthesized images; and
causing the second image-outputting device to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the representative image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing device, comprising:
a first image-outputting device that is capable of outputting synthesized images such that the synthesized images are recognizable, each of the synthesized images being synthesized from image elements;
a second image-outputting device that is capable of outputting any of the image elements such that the any of the image elements is recognizable only when the second image-outputting device outputs the any of the image elements separately;
an image storage device that stores the image elements of the each of the synthesized images, in a non-synthesized state, with a predetermined one of the image elements being set to a representative image element that symbolizes a corresponding one of the synthesized images; and
an image output control section that causes the second image-outputting device to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the representative image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images.
In general, e.g. in the case of a color image to be output for display or printing being a unicolored one, even though the unicolor (single color) is different from any color for monochromatic output, it is possible to output the color image as a monochrome image by converting the single color to a color having a gradation value for monochromatic output, based on gradation values indicative of shading (lightness or darkness) of the respective basic colors composing the single color (e.g. by employing the maximum value or average value of the gradation values of the basic colors). Therefore, even in the case of an output image having a plurality of colors, if the image is regarded as a synthesized image formed by synthesizing unicolor image elements, and the unicolor image elements are output separately on an element-by-element basis, it is possible to output the image elements as monochrome images such that they are recognizable. Further, a monochrome image having a multiple gradation values can be regarded as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements having respective different sets or ranges of gradation values, and by decomposing the monochrome image into image elements, and outputting each of the image elements separately according to the smaller number or limited range of gradation values, the individual output images i.e. image elements can be recognized though they are output as monochrome images having a smaller number or limited range of gradation values.
According to the image processing method and device, image elements of each of synthesized images are stored, in a non-synthesized state, with a predetermined one of the image elements being set to a representative image element that symbolizes a corresponding one of the synthesized images, and the second image-outputting device is caused to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the representative image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images. That is, in place of any of the synthesized images, an image element which symbolizes the any of the synthesized images can be caused to be output by the second image-outputting device as a representative image. Therefore, even with the second image-outputting device which is only capable of outputting the image elements such that they are recognizable only when each of them is output separately, if the image output thereby is the representative image, it can be output as an recognizable image. Further, since the representative image symbolizes the synthesized image, by viewing the same, it is possible to understand that it is output in place of the synthesized image, whereby it can be checked whether an image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image.
Preferably, the method includes the step of selecting one of the synthesized images, and the step of causing the second image-outputting device to output the representative image includes causing the second image-outputting device to output the representative image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images in place of the selected one of the synthesized images.
Preferably, the image processing device includes a synthesized image-selecting section that selects one of the synthesized images, and the image output control section includes a selected image output control section that causes the second image-outputting device to output the representative image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images in place of the selected one of the synthesized images.
According to these preferred embodiments, by causing the second image-outputting device to output the representative image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images in place of the selected one of the synthesized images, it is possible to check whether or not the synthesized image selected to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image.
Preferably, the step of storing the image elements includes storing the representative image at a head of a sequence of the image elements.
Preferably, the image storage device stores the representative image at a head of a sequence of the image elements.
According to these preferred embodiments, the representative image is stored at a head of a sequence of the image elements. Therefore, when a synthesized image is output to the first image-outputting device, the image elements thereof can be sequentially read from the image storage device, while when the representative image is output to the second image-outputting device, it can be read from the head of the sequence of image elements stored in the image storage device, which makes it possible to easily confirm the image to be output by the first image-outputting device.
Preferably, the representative image shows a general view of the corresponding one of the synthesized images.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the representative image shows a general view of the corresponding one of the synthesized images. In other words, by setting an image element showing a general view of the corresponding one of the synthesized images to the representative image, the representative image becomes an image symbolizing the synthesized image.
Preferably, the representative image is different from other representative images respectively corresponding to other ones of the synthesized images.
According to these preferred embodiments, since the representative image is different from other representative images respectively corresponding to other ones of the synthesized images, by viewing the representative image, it is possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image.
Preferably, the representative image is characteristic of the corresponding one of the synthesized images and not included in any of other ones of the synthesized images.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the representative image is characteristic of the corresponding one of the synthesized images and not included in any of other ones of the synthesized images. In other words, by setting an image element which is characteristic of the corresponding one of the synthesized images and not included in any of other ones of the synthesized images to the representative image, the representative image can symbolize the synthesized image.
Preferably, the each of the synthesized images is a color image, and the images elements of the each of the synthesized images are images having respective unicolors different from each other.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects, the synthesized image is a color image, and the image elements of the synthesized image are unicolor image elements whose colors are different from each other. As described above, even when the image to be output by the first image-outputting device has a plurality of colors, by regarding the same as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements, each of the image elements having respective unicolors can be caused to be separately output by the second image-outputting device such that the image elements are recognizable. That is, even if the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a color image formed of a plurality of colors, the representative image which is one of the image elements has a single color or unicolor, so that the second image-outputting device can output the representative image such that it can be recognized. This makes it possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image, by using the second image-outputting device. In this case, so long as the second image-outputting device can handle any monochrome image, even if the unicolor of each image element does not match the monochrome color, it can be output as a monochrome image, and hence it is not required to handle a color image, so that the increase in the speed and reduction of costs can be attained. In an extreme statement, the second image-outputting device is only required to be capable of handling two gradation values indicative of validity/invalidity of each pixel of the respective image elements.
Preferably, the each of the synthesized images is a monochrome image having multiple gradation values, and the images elements of the each of the synthesized images are monochrome images having respective different sets of a smaller number of gradation values than the number of said multiple gradation values.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the synthesized image is amonochrome image having multiple gradation values, and the image elements of the synthesized image are monochrome image elements whose small ranges of gradation values are different from each other. As described above, even when the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is an image having multiple gradation values, by regarding the same as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements, each of the image elements having respective different gradation values can be caused to be separately output by the second image-outputting device such that the image elements are recognizable. That is, even if the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a monochrome image having multiple gradation values, the representative image which is one of the image elements has a monochrome color having a smaller number of limited range of gradation values. Therefore, the second image-outputting device can output the representative image such that it is recognizable. This makes it possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image, by using the second image-outputting device. In this case, the second image-outputting device is only required to be capable of handling only two gradation values indicative of invalidity and validity of each pixel, and not required to handle multiple gradation values, so that the increase in the speed and reduction of costs can be attained.
Preferably, the second image-outputting device comprises at least one of a display device that outputs an image as a display image displayed on a display screen, and a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the second image-outputting device comprises at least one of a display device that outputs an image as a display image displayed on a display screen, and a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material. That is, the second image-outputting device as the display device or printing device is caused to output the representative image, whereby it can be easily checked on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image. It should be noted that when the second image-outputting device is a display device, and as described above, when it handles only two gradation values indicative of validity and invalidity of each pixel, the second image-outputting device can carry out determination as to pixels whether each of them is valid or invalid. Therefore, this preferred embodiment is particularly suitable for reduced layout display or when the display screen is small. Further, when the second image-outputting device is a printing device, the present image processing method and device is suitable for provisional printing for confirming a synthesized image by viewing the representative image thereof in place of the synthesized image. Since it is possible to handle the representative image of a synthesized image even if the synthesized image is a color image or amonochrome image having multiple gradation values, so that the processing speed can be increased and the manufacturing costs can be reduced.
Preferably, the first image-outputting device comprises a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material.
According to this preferred embodiment of the first and second aspects of the invention, the first image-outputting device comprises a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material. That is, the output image is printed as the print image printed on the printing object material, and hence this preferred embodiment can be applied to printing apparatuses.
Preferably, the printing object material is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, since the printing object material is a tape, this preferred embodiment can be applied to tape printing apparatuses.
Preferably, the image output from the printing device is printed by an ink jet printing method.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, since the image output from the printing device is printed by an ink jet printing method, this preferred embodiment can applied to printing apparatuses based on an ink jet printing method.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of processing an image to be processed by an image processing device having a first image-outputting device that is capable of outputting synthesized images such that the synthesized images are recognizable, each of the synthesized images being synthesized from image elements, and a second image-outputting device that is capable of outputting any of the image elements such that the any of the image elements is recognizable only when the second image-outputting device outputs the any of the image elements separately.
The method according to the third aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
storing a substitute image equivalent to each of the image elements, the second image-outputting device being capable of outputting the substitute image such that the substitute image is recognizable, and mxe2x88x921 image elements of n the image elements (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2, and m is an integer defined as 2xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa6n), as m stored image elements corresponding to the each of the synthesized images; and
causing the second image-outputting device to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the substitute image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images.
To attain the second object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing device, comprising:
a first image-outputting device that is capable of outputting synthesized images such that the synthesized images are recognizable, each of the synthesized images being synthesized from n image elements (n is an integer equal to or lager than 2);
a second image-outputting device that is capable of outputting any of the n image elements in a recognizable state only when the second image-outputting device outputs the any of the n image elements separately;
an image storage device that stores a substitute image equivalent to each of the image elements, the second image-outputting device being capable of outputting the substitute image such that the substitute image is recognizable, and mxe2x88x921 image elements of n the image elements (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2, and m is an integer defined as 2xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa6n), as m stored image elements corresponding to the each of the synthesized images; and
an image output control section that causing the second image-outputting device to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the substitute image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images.
In general, e.g. in the case of a color image to be output for display or printing being a unicolored one, even though the unicolor (single color) is different from any color for monochromatic output, it is possible to output the color image as a monochrome image by converting the single color to a color having a gradation value for monochromatic output, based on gradation values indicative of shading (lightness or darkness) of the respective basic colors composing the single color (e.g. by employing the maximum value or average value of the gradation values of the basic colors). Therefore, even in the case of an output image having a plurality of colors, if the image is regarded as a synthesized image formed by synthesizing unicolor image elements, and the unicolor image elements are output separately on an element-by-element basis, it is possible to output the image elements as monochrome images such that they are recognizable. Further, a monochrome image having a multiple gradation values can be regarded as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements having respective different sets or ranges of gradation values, and by decomposing the monochrome image into image elements, and outputting each of the image elements separately according to the smaller number or limited range of gradation values, the individual output images i.e. image elements can be recognized though they are output as monochrome images having a smaller number or limited range of gradation values. Therefore, if it is configured such that an image equivalent in respect of unicolors or the smaller number or limited range of gradation values is output as the substitute image, the second image-outputting device lower in the performance than the first image-outputting device can output the image as a recognizable one.
According to this image processing method and device, there is stored a substitute image equivalent to each of the image elements, the second image-outputting device being capable of outputting the substitute image such that the substitute image is recognizable, and mxe2x88x921 image elements of n the image elements (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2, and m is an integer defined as 2xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa6n), as m stored image elements corresponding to the each of the synthesized images, and the second image-outputting device is caused to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the substitute image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images. That is, instead of causing the first image-outputting device to output a synthesized image as a candidate for a desired image, the second image-outputting device is caused to output a substitute image corresponding to the synthesized image, whereby it can be checked whether the synthesized image is an image desired to be output by the first image-outputting device. To do this, more specifically, a substitute image equivalent to each of the image elements and mxe2x88x921 image elements of n the image elements (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2, and m is an integer defined as 2xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa6n) are stored as m stored image elements corresponding to the each of the synthesized images. That is, compared with the conventional method which stores a total of n+1 images consisting of the substitute image and n image elements, only the m image elements are stored as the stored image elements. Therefore, at least the capacity of memory can be saved by an amount corresponding to nxe2x88x92m+1 image element(s). Then, the second image-outputting device is caused to output, in place of any one of the synthesized images, the substitute image corresponding to the any one of the synthesized images. Therefore, it is possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image. In this case, the substitute image stored can be output directly as it is, without no extra processing time required for image forming processing or the like.
Therefore, according to the image processing method and device, it possible to easily check on whether a synthesized image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image, by using the second image-outputting device capable of outputting image elements of the synthesized image such that they are recognizable only when each of them is separately output, without extra processing time or an increase in the capacity of memory, which would be otherwise required only for checking on the synthesized image. It will be described hereinafter which mxe2x88x921 image elements out of the n image elements are stored.
Preferably, the method includes the step of selecting one of the synthesized images, and the step of causing the second image-outputting device to output the substitute image includes causing the second image-outputting device to output the substitute image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images, in place of the selected one of the synthesized images.
Preferably, the image processing device includes a synthesized image-selecting section that selects one of the synthesized images, and the image output control section includes a selected image output control section that causes the second image-outputting device to output the substitute image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images, in place of the selected one of the synthesized images.
According to these preferred embodiments, by causing the second image-outputting device to output the substitute image corresponding to the selected one of the synthesized images in place of the selected one of the synthesized images, it is possible to confirm that the synthesized image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image.
Preferably, the n image elements include a representative image which symbolizes a corresponding of the synthesized images, and the substitute image is identical to the representative image.
According to this preferred embodiment of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the n image elements include a representative image which symbolizes a corresponding of the synthesized images, and the substitute image is identical to the representative image. That is, in stead of the synthesized image, the representative image which symbolizes the synthesized image is output by the second image-outputting device, where by even with the second image-outputting device which is only capable of outputting the image elements such that they are recognizable only when each of them is output separately, if the image output thereby is the representative image, it can be output as an recognizable image. Further, since the representative image symbolizes the synthesized image, by viewing the same, it is possible to understand that it has been output in place of the synthesized image, whereby it can be checked whether or not the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image. Further, in this case, since substitute image is identical to the representative image, these images are not required to be stored redundantly, and only the m=n stored image elements are required to be stored at the maximum, to thereby save the capacity of memory by an amount corresponding to one image element. Further, assuming that m=n, all the n image elements including the substitute image (representative image) are stored, so that by synthesizing them, the resulting synthesized image can be output by the first image-outputting device.
Preferably, the substitute image is an image which permits remaining nxe2x88x92m+1 of the image elements to be generated by execution of logical operations between the image and at least one of the mxe2x88x921 image elements stored as respective ones of the stored image elements.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the substitute image permits remaining nxe2x88x92m+1 of the image elements to be generated by execution of logical operations between the image and at least one of the mxe2x88x921 image elements stored as respective ones of the stored image elements. In this case, the mxe2x88x921 stored image elements are stored, to cause the first image-outputting device to output the synthesized image, logical operations are carried out to generate the remaining nxe2x88x92m+1 image elements to thereby synthesis a total of (Mxe2x88x921)+(n+m+1)=n image elements, and supply the same to the first image-outputting device. That is, compared with the conventional method which stores a total of n+1 images consisting of the substitute image and n image elements, only the m image elements are stored as the stored image elements, whereby the capacity of memory can be saved by an amount corresponding to nxe2x88x92m+1 image element(s), and at the same time, the synthesized image can be output to the first image-outputting device, similarly to the case of storing the n+1 image elements. Further, the substitute image is stored as one of the stored image elements, no extra processing time, e.g. for synthesis is required, but the substitute image can be output to the second image-outputting device as it is, to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image. Further, if the substitute image is identical to the representative image, the capacity of memory can be saved accordingly, and the above logical operations can be omitted to a corresponding extent.
Preferably the step of storing the m stored image elements includes storing the substitute image at a head of a sequence of the stored image elements.
Preferably, the image storage device stores the substitute image at a head of a sequence of the stored image elements.
According to these preferred embodiments, the representative image is stored at a head of a sequence of the stored image elements. Therefore, when a synthesized image is output to the first image-outputting device, the image elements thereof can be sequentially read from the image storage device, while when the substitute image is output to the second image-outputting device, it can be read from the head of the sequence of the stored image elements stored in the image storage device, which makes it possible to easily confirm the image to be output by the first image-outputting device.
Preferably, the substitute image shows a general view of a corresponding one of the synthesized images.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, since the substitute image shows a general view of the corresponding one of the synthesized images, by setting an image element showing a general view of the corresponding one of the synthesized images to the representative image, the representative image can be made an image symbolizing the synthesized image.
Preferably, the substitute image corresponding to an arbitrary one of the synthesized images is different from other substitutes images respectively corresponding to other ones of the synthesized images.
According to these preferred embodiments, since the substitute image is different from other substitute images respectively corresponding to other ones of the synthesized images, by viewing the representative image, it is possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image.
Preferably, the substitute image corresponding to the arbitrary one of the synthesized images is an image element which is characteristic of the arbitrary one of the synthesized images and not included in the stored image elements of other ones of the synthesized images.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the substitute image is characteristic of the corresponding one of the synthesized images and not included in any of other ones of the synthesized images. In other words, by setting an image element which is characteristic of the corresponding one of the synthesized images and not included in any of other ones of the synthesized images to the representative image, the substitute image can symbolize the synthesized image.
Preferably, the each of the synthesized images is a color image, and the images elements of the each of the synthesized images are images having respective unicolors different from each other.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the synthesized image is a color image, and the m image elements of the synthesized image are unicolor image elements whose colors are different from each other. As described above, even when the image to be output by the first image-outputting device has a plurality of colors, by regarding the same as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements, each of the image elements having respective unicolors can be caused to be separately output by the second image-outputting device such that the image elements are recognizable. That is, even if the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a color image formed of a plurality of colors, the substitute image which is one of the image elements has a single color or unicolor, so that the second image-outputting device can output the substitute image such that it can be recognized. This makes it possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image, by using the second image-outputting device. In this case, so long as the second image-outputting device can handle any monochrome image, even if the unicolor of each image element does not match the monochrome color, it can be output as a monochrome image, and hence it is not required to be capable of handling a color image, so that the increase in the speed and reduction of costs can be attained. In an extreme statement, the second image-outputting device is only required to be capable of handling two gradation values indicative of validity/invalidity of each pixel of the respective image elements.
Preferably, the each of the synthesized images is a monochrome image having multiple gradation values, and the images elements of the each of the synthesized images are monochrome images having respective different sets of a smaller number of gradation values than the number of said multiple gradation values.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the synthesized image is amonochrome image having multiple gradation values, and the image elements of the synthesized image are monochrome image elements whose small ranges of gradation values are different from each other. As described above, even when the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is an image having multiple gradation values, by regarding the same as an image synthesized from a plurality of image elements, each of the image elements having respective different gradation values can be caused to be separately output by the second image-outputting device such that the image elements are recognizable. That is, even if the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a monochrome image having multiple gradation values, the representative image which is one of the image elements has a monochrome color having a smaller number or limited range of gradation values, so that the second image-outputting device can output the representative image such that it can be recognized. This makes it possible to check on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image, by using the second image-outputting device. In this case as well, the second image-outputting device is only required to be capable of handling two gradation values indicative of invalidity and validity of each pixel, and not required to be capable of handling multiple gradation values, so that reduction of costs can be attained.
Preferably, the second image-outputting device comprises a display device that outputs an image as a display image displayed on a display screen.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the second image-outputting device comprises a display device that outputs an image as a display image displayed on a display screen. That is, the second image-outputting device as the display device is caused to output the substitute image, whereby it can be easily checked on whether the image to be output by the first image-outputting device is a desired image. It should be noted that when the second image-outputting device is a display device, and as described above, when it handles only two gradation values indicative of validity and invalidity of each pixel, the second image-outputting device can carry out determination as to pixels whether each of them is valid or invalid. Therefore, this preferred embodiment is particularly suitable for reduced layout display or when the display screen is small.
Preferably, the first image-outputting device comprises a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material.
According to this preferred embodiment of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, the first image-outputting device comprises a printing device that outputs an image as a print image printed on a printing object material. That is, the output image is printed as the print image printed on the printing object material, and hence this preferred embodiment can be applied to printing apparatuses.
Preferably, the printing object material is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, since the printing object material is a tape, this preferred embodiment can be applied to tape printing apparatuses.
Preferably, the image output from the printing device is printed by an ink jet printing method.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the third and fourth aspects of the invention, since the image output from the printing device is printed by an ink jet printing method, this preferred embodiment can applied to printing apparatuses based on an ink jet printing method.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.